Ein Tag im Leben von Gilderoy Lockhart
by Branniel
Summary: Der 5. August 1992, ein Tag der sowohl Harry Potter, als auch Gilderoy Lockhart für immer in Erinnerung bleiben wird. Hier könnt ihr das Geschehen und natürlich auch ein bisschen mehr durch Gilderoys Augen sehen.


Diese FF habe ich für den Wettbewerb auf geschrieben und erstaunlicherweise auch den 2. Platz gewonnen. Hier veröffentliche ich sie, damit auch ein etwas breiteres Publikum Zugang dazu hat und vielleicht ab und an einen Review schreibt (ihr müsst mich nicht schonen, nur _konstruktive_ Kritik ist verlangt).

Vor dieser Geschichte habe ich noch nie etwas über Gilderoy geschrieben, deshalb war es auch für mich eine neue Erfahrung. Was die Recherche über ihn angeht, habe ich mir Mühe gegeben, aber es kann sein, dass ich etwas übersehen habe. Falls es so ist, würde ich mich freuen darauf hingewiesen zu werden, da ich zwar schon etwas Erfahrung im FF-schreiben habe, aber aufs dazulernen nicht unbedingt verzichten will.

Disclaimer: Wie immer gehören die Chraktere (zumindest die meisten) Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit nichts außer Lob oder Kritik.

**Ein Tag im Leben von Gilderoy Lockhart**

5. August 1992

Er war auf dem Weg zu einer Preisverleihung gewesen – oder doch eine Signierstunde? – er weiß es nicht mehr. Ganz plötzlich waren sie auf der Straße ein Stück hinter ihm erschienen – alle. Unweigerlich geht er einen Schritt schneller, doch seit ihrem Auftauchen wird jeder Gedanke neben dem Fluchtinstinkt verdrängt. Verängstigt und orientierungslos irrt er durch das einfache, leicht schäbige Muggellondon. Wohin treiben sie ihn? Was haben sie vor und wo um Himmels willen kommen sie auf einmal her? Er hat doch schon immer jegliche Probleme im Keim erstickt... Was also hat er übersehen?

Mit langen Schritten läuft er an Bushaltestellen, geschlossenen Cafes und dunklen Gassen vorüber. Nur wenige Muggel gehen auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite zielstrebig und ohne auf ihn zu achten ihres Weges. Die Stadt wirkt bedrohlich und seltsam leblos. Beklemmung macht sich in Brust und Bauch breit, fast automatisch verkrampfen sich seine Hände in den Taschen der wunderschönen, mitternachtsblauen, von Goldfäden durchzogenen Robe, greifen tief in den weichen Stoff. Wieso bewegt er sich in solch feiner und auffälliger Kleidung zwischen Muggeln zu einem Termin? Warum geht er überhaupt zu Fuß? Zwischen seinen Fingern reißt das Gewebe. Erschrocken über die Eigenständigkeit seines Körpers – niemals würde er Reaktionen dieser Art zulassen – löst er sie wieder aus dem Stoff, schiebt die seiner rechten Hand über das glatte kühle Holz. Mit den zittrigen, vom Angstschweiß ganz klebrigen und klammen Fingern kann er kaum zugreifen. In seinem Kopf dreht sich alles, sein Atem geht keuchend, er fühlt sich wie erdrückt von den Hausfassaden rings um ihn, die doch so unwirklich weit weg erscheinen. Leere und Hilflosigkeit machen sich in ihm breit, als er die sonst geliebte Stadt anders kennen lernt. Nur seine Instinkte drängen ihn noch vorwärts ins Nirgendwo. Aber ans Anhalten würde er sowieso nicht denken. Wegrennen, ja, verstecken ist auch in Ordnung, nur wo?, aber sich einer überlegenen, zudem unerklärlichen Macht stellen – niemals! Dazu ist sein Überlebenstrieb viel zu stark. Andere möchten es feige nennen...

Die Luft erreicht seine Lungen wieder, die ganze Umgebung wirkt lichter, bekannter. Ordentlich weiß gestrichene Zäune, große Villen, gepflegte Vorgärten: Er führt sie direkt zu sich nach Hause! Vertraue noch einer seiner Intuition, murrt er innerlich. Ärgerlich, hierher zu kommen, allerdings kommen auf der heimischen Straße die klaren, logischen Gedanken zurück. Ziel, Wille, Bedacht, das war es doch gewesen... Nur welches Ziel? Egal, Hauptsache weit weg, das Erste, was dir in den Sinn kommt.

Schwärze. Und, oh, Schritte. Klingt ziemlich komisch, diese Sprache, aber ein bisschen vertraut. Sind die etwa immer noch da?! Wie können sie ihm folgen, wohin auch immer er geht? An Flucht ist nicht mehr zu denken, wenn man die eigene Hand nicht vor den Augen sieht. Obwohl, das mit der Hand vor den Augen sollte man erst einmal ausprobieren. Gesagt, getan. ,Na also, doch was zu sehen‚Gilderoy', maßregelt eine Stimme in seinem Kopf ihn, ,das letzte Mal, als du so kindisch und unbedacht warst, warst du dreizehn! Du versuchst jetzt sofort, aus diesem Schlamassel herauszukommen und dein Leben wieder in normale Bahnen zu bringen.'

„Und wie soll das funktionieren?" Die Stimmen verstummen. Hat er etwa laut gedacht?„Wo sind wi'?", fragt ein Mann in seltsam gebrochenem Englisch. „Ich weiß nicht." Ganz schön piepsig, seine Antwort, überhaupt nichts mehr da von der Klarheit und Kraft, die seine Stimme bei den Vorlesungen hat. Wenn seine Managerin ihn jetzt sehen und hören könnte – Gott nimm mich zu dir!

„Gehen wir. Ist mir zu dunkel hier und außerdem stehe ich in einem Ameisenhaufen." Eine Frau diesmal. _Plopp. _„Ihr könnt mich doch nicht einfach alleine lassen!" Ein dumpfer Aufprall, ein Schrei und Geraschel.

„Du dummes Vieh! Geh sofort aus meinen Haaren, die sind frisch gewaschen!"„Hat es irgendeinen Sinn, Fledermäuse anzuschreien, Firenze?" „Ich weiß nicht, hab es noch nie ausprobiert. Aber das Mäuschen fand den Shampooduft bestimmt zu verlockend, um darauf zu reagieren. Hol doch mal Licht, Ronan, ich glaube, unser werter Gilderoy kann das ganz gut gebrauchen. So, wie ich ihn kenne, ist er schon wieder um seine Frisur besorgt." „Ihr beiden seid echt das Letzte, was ich jetzt gebrauchen kann! Immer noch so hämisch und gut gelaunt wie früher? Sich am Unglück anderer weidend, während sie am Boden liegen..." „Also, um mal alles klar zu stellen: Dein letzter ‚Besuch' liegt knappe zwei Wochen zurück, nichts mit ‚früher', so lange ist das auch nicht her; und wir freuen uns garantiert nicht über das Unglück anderer! Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du unglücklich bist, mir erschienst du ganz putzmunter und zum Streiten mit Fledermäusen aufgelegt." „Z-z-zwei Wochen?", fragt er mit sich überschlagender Stimme. „Also wirklich, daran musst du dich doch erinnern! Unsere Eltern hatten gerade mit der Schimpftirade über Unzuverlässigkeit und mangelnden Stolz an der Rasse begonnen, als du sie unterbrochen hast – übrigens vielen Dank." „Du hast vergessen, dass sie enttäuscht über uns sind, sich für uns schämen müssen und langsam die Hoffnung aufgeben, dass in zwei Jahren vernünftige Sternengucker aus uns geworden sein könnten." „Jaah, genau das, was wir immer hören wollten. Aber Gilderoy, selbst wenn du dich nicht daran erinnern kannst – hatte schließlich alles nichts mit dir zu tun – musst du doch den ganzen Abend damit beschäftigt gewesen sein, deine Haare zu entblättern und entharzen." „Ja. Ja, kann sein...", sagt Gilderoy mit schwacher Stimme. „Entblättern – ich bitte dich, Firenze! Was soll das denn?! Gilderoy, ich mache mir ernsthafte Sorgen um deinen Zustand! Von deinem Organ zum Rumzetern ist ja nicht viel übrig geblieben." „Genau! Vor zwei Wochen hast du noch gebrüllt wie am Spieß, als Hagrid dich wie einen Sack über seine Schulter geworfen hat. Ziemlich erbärmlich für einen Vierzehnjährigen." Firenze lacht wiehernd, während er in Erinnerungen an diesen Abend schwelgt. „Mach dich nicht über mich lustig! Wenn du wüsstest...", knurrt Gilderoy, aber dann fällt ihm wieder ein, dass sie ja nicht wissen können. „Ach, lasst mich einfach in Ruhe!" „Na, wenn das so ist, gehen wir natürlich. Ich dachte eigentlich immer, dass du uns magst... Schade."

Leise drehen sich die beiden um, das Hufgetrappel wird von den Geräuschen des nächtlichen Waldes überdeckt. Oder ist das das Rascheln eines Umhangs? Einer, der langsam über den Boden schleift, Blätter aufwirbelt. Jedenfalls zu einer Hexe oder einem Zauberer gehört.

Das sind sie wieder! Sie flüstern, _Lumos_, fünf hell erleuchtete Zauberstäbe sind auf ihn gerichtet. Auch hinter ihm raschelt es – er ist umzingelt. „Du kannst uns nicht entkommen, egal was du tust. Wir sind dein Fluch." Die Hexe hat eine Hasenscharte, nicht zu übersehen. Gilderoy kneift verzweifelt die Augen zu, ‚sein Fluch', daran hätte er eher denken sollen.

„Master, Sie müssen aufstehen. Es ist schon nach neun Uhr. Sie haben doch heute einen Termin, haben mir das extra gesagt und auch, dass ich Sie wecken soll", piepste die kleine Hauselfe mit jedem Wort lauter werdend.

Wütend wegen den nervtötend hohen Tönen zog Gilderoy sich sein Kissen über den Kopf, brüllte die Elfe so lange an, bis sie das Zimmer verließ, und wartete darauf, dass jemand ihm den Morgenmantel brachte. Schließlich kam sein ältester und ruhigster Hauself (die Kleine hatte wohl herumerzählt, dass er schlechte Laune hatte) mit dem erwarteten Kleidungsstück. Missmutig wühlte Gilderoy sich aus der Decke und bemerkte dabei einen Riss im Bezug. Also war ihm sein Traum nicht nur unheimlich echt erschienen, seine Reaktionen waren auch noch dieselben gewesen!

Er schlurfte zur verglasten Hinterfront seines Hauses, während er den Mantel anzog, und ließ mit einem Schnippen des Zauberstabs die Vorhänge beiseite rutschen. Übrigens, was hatte sein Zauberstab in der Schlafanzugtasche zu suchen?

Draußen war herrliches Wetter, die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, der einen strahlenden weiß-blau Ton aufwies (für Mitte August nicht gerade unüblich) und die Temperatur schien schon über die zwanzig Grad Marke geklettert zu sein. Das Einzige, was ihm Sorgen machte, war der stetig blasende Wind – auf dieser Insel legte er nie eine Pause ein – denn wie sollte er jemals mit geordnetem Haar bei einem Termin erscheinen? Flohpulver kam gar nicht erst in die engere Auswahl, allein schon der Gedanke an den ganzen Ruß verursachte bei Gilderoy Pickel (natürlich bekam niemand diese zu Gesicht), apparieren zerquetschte jede noch so kunstvoll verhexte Locke, ein Besen war nur etwas für Liebhaber des Out-of-Bed-Styles, ja was blieb da noch übrig? Der Fahrende Ritter (damit man mit diversen Flüssigkeiten bespritzt würde), laufen (dann sind die Schuhe wieder dreckig), ein Portschlüssel (da krieg mal einer eine Genehmigung für), also kam das allseits bewährte Auto zum Einsatz. Wenn jemand wollte, dass Gilderoy auf einer Party, Messe oder Sonstigem erschien, dann musste eine Limousine mit Chauffeur geschickt werden – immer, sonst kam er einfach nicht. Aber mit einer Position wie seiner konnte man sich das durchaus erlauben.

Schließlich wurde es dem Elfen hinter Gilderoy zu bunt und er riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, indem er fragte, was es zum Frühstück geben sollte. Darauf folgten einige Anweisungen und sie verließen das Schlafzimmer – der Hauself auf dem Weg in die Küche, Gilderoy ins Badezimmer.

Munter blätterte Gilderoy in der Hexenwoche, widmete sich nebenbei seinem sorgfältig ausgewählten, nicht zu kalorienreichen Frühstück und prüfte zwischendurch mit der linken Hand, ob seine goldblonden Locken auch gut saßen. Passend zum heutigen Himmel trug er einen vergissmeinnichtblauen Umhang, der dazugehörende Spitzhut lag auf dem Stuhl neben ihm. Zum Schutz vor unerwünschten Flecken war eine Serviette auf Gilderoys Schoß ausgebreitet. Mittels Magie hätte natürlich alles bereinigt werden können, aber er vertraute nicht darauf, dass die Hauselfen sämtliche Flecken entdecken würden.

Als er gerade auf Seite 7 angelangt war, herzhaft in sein Brötchen biss, das mit Omega-3-Fettsäure angereicherter Margarine bestrichen war – die Muggel konnten in der Nahrungsmittelindustrie einfach nicht übertroffen werden – und seine Hauselfe ihm einen Teller mit Rührei reichte, traf eine Eule ein.

Der Briefumschlag aus Pergament war an

Mr Gilderoy Lockhart

Sandy Lane 21

Teddington

Richmond upon the Thames

adressiert.

Von einem Beistelltisch nahm er einen Brieföffner und schlitze das Pergament auf.

_Sehr geehrter Mr Lockhart,_

_Wir erhielten Ihre Bewerbung zum diesjährigen Charmantestes-Lächeln-Preis des Magazins ‚Hexenwoche'. _

_Sie haben sich gegen 608 Bewerber und Bewerberinnen für den Kreis London in der engeren Auswahl durchgesetzt und qualifizieren sich somit für die Endrunde, die am 22. September in der Warbeck-Residence stattfinden wird._

_Leser und Jury werden an diesem Tag darüber entscheiden, welcher der Kandidaten es würdig ist, den Preis mit nach Hause zu nehmen._

_Bitte melden Sie sich in unserer Abteilung, um die Teilnahmebestätigung anzufordern und damit wir ggf. Ihren Aufenthalt in London organisieren können._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

Robert Miller

_Abteilungsleiter für Preisausschreiben der Hexenwoche_

Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt rief Gilderoy nach seinem Terminplaner. Kaum war ein Hauself mit dem gewünschten Gegenstand zusammen mit Feder und Tintenfass auf einem Tablett erschienen, wurde ihm dieses aus der Hand gerissen. Der Hausherr blätterte kurz in dem schwarzen Lederbüchlein herum und setzte dann auf der Seite des 22. September schwungvoll seine goldene Feder an, als es ihm siedend heiß einfiel.

Flashback:

Ein großer, dunkler Uhu segelte durch das offene Fenster des Arbeitszimmers herein und landete auf dem Mahagonischreibtisch. Gilderoy stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus, als das Tier seine Krallen in das wertvolle Holz bohrte. Sofort stürzte seine Hauselfe Kitty in den Raum, um nachzusehen, was denn passiert sei. Mithilfe von wilden Gesten und zusammenhangslosen Worten konnte Gilderoy ihr deutlich machen, dass der Vogel nichts auf seinem Arbeitsplatz zu suchen hatte. Behutsam nahm die kleine Hauselfe den Uhu, der doppelt so groß war wie ihr Kopf, in die Arme, trug ihn zum Fensterbrett und setzte ihn darauf ab. Anschließend machte sie sich daran, die violette Schleife, die Pergamentrolle und Vogelbein miteinander verband, zu lösen. Sie reichte Gilderoy den Brief und gab Acht, dass der Bote nicht ohne Antwort davonflog.

Während sich ihr Meister dem in violetter Tinte (irgendetwas musste der Versender mit dieser Farbe verbinden) geschriebenen Brief widmete, fütterte sie den Vogel heimlich mit Eulenkeksen, die sie in der Tasche ihrer Schürze gefunden hatte. Ab und an warf sie einen neugierigen auf Gilderoy, der anscheinend immer noch nicht den Brief fertig gelesen hatte.

In Wirklichkeit las er ihn nur wieder und wieder durch, voller Genugtuung.

Lieber Gilderoy,

Ich freue mich, Dir mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Du die Lehrstelle für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste besetzten darfst, sofern Du immer noch daran interessiert bist.

Wir konnten unter den Bewerbungen keinen geeigneteren Kandidaten finden, also erwarte ich Deine Rückmeldung innerhalb der nächsten Woche.

Solltest Du die Stelle annehmen, musst Du spätestens am Abend des 1. September auf Hogwarts eintreffen. Beiliegend findest Du den vom Ministerium vorgeschriebenen Lehrplan.

Es würde mich freuen, wenn wir bereits vor Beginn des Schuljahres Deine Pläne für den Unterricht besprechen könnten.

Albus

P.S.: Ich hoffe doch, dass die Tinte ansprechend ist.

Flashback Ende

Nach dem Abflug der Eileule an seine Managerin mit der Bitte, ihn halb elf zu empfangen, begab Gilderoy sich ins Badezimmer. Geschlagene zehn Minuten lief er vor dem Schrank hin und her und überlegte, welche aus dem rund einen Dutzend Zahnpastasorten er benutzen sollte, schließlich hatte er heute noch eine Signierstunde. Endlich entschied er sich für ‚Perlweiß durch geriebenen Erumpenthuf' und putzte sich ausgiebig und mit sichtlichem Vergnügen die Zähne.

Obwohl er schon zu spät dran war, machte Gilderoy sich ohne schlechtes Gewissen auf den Weg zu Cathleen, deren Haus zum Glück nur fünf Minuten Fußweg entfernt lag. So bot sich auch gleich die Gelegenheit, den Nachbarn in Rage zu versetzten, schließlich hatte der keinen so schicken, teuren, maßgeschneiderten und zum Himmel passenden Umhang.

Bis auf diese kleinen Machtkämpfe stand Gilderoy mit den Leuten in der Nachbarschaft auf gutem Fuß, soweit man das nach einigen Monaten des Beisammenlebens sagen konnte. Jeder ging seinen eigenen Beschäftigungen nach, man grüßte sich auf der Straße und bestenfalls hatte man sich schon mal zu einer Tasse Kaffee verabredet. Die wenigen Muggel am Ende der Straße waren natürlich aus dieser Gesellschaft ausgeschlossen.

Gilderoy gefiel es so. Zumindest war es wesentlich besser als in der Umgebung, in der er vor und zu Beginn seiner rasanten Karriere gelebt hatte. Dort waren aufdringliche Nachbarn und Fans mit mehr oder weniger eindeutigen Angeboten an der Tagesordnung gewesen. Das Vertreiben solcher Leute gehörte nicht gerade zu seinen Hobbys, zumal ihm so sein wertvoller Schlaf geraubt wurde. Nicht, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit nicht genossen hätte, aber das Angehimmeltwerden verlegte er doch lieber auf seine Termine, da konnte er sich wenigstens drauf vorbereiten. Wenn es etwas gab, was er hasste, dann waren es Überraschungen, also ging er solchen aus dem Weg, indem er umzog.

Kaum hatte er bei Cathleen geklingelt, riss sie selbst die Tür auf und sprang auf ihn zu. Strahlend begrüßte sie ihn, packte seinen Arm und verkündete laut: „Komm rein, Gilderoy, wir müssen uns dringend ungestört über dieses höchst erfreuliche Ereignis unterhalten!"

Das konnte die Dame von gegenüber, die gerade aus ihrem Fenster hing, unmöglich überhört haben. Ein Blick genügte und Gilderoy stellte fest, dass diese Vermutung der Wahrheit entsprach – die Frau zog eine lange Schnute.

Cathleen schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. Gilderoy kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass ihr Kleid sehr fein gearbeitet und dementsprechend teuer aussah. Das Exemplar war bodenlang und wirkte durch den dunklen Brokatstoff etwas mittelalterlich, konnte schon sein, dass sie an Geschmacksverirrungen litt...

„Und, wie findest du es? Kam heute direkt von der Schneiderin!" Kein Wunder, dass sie die wirklich wichtigen Sachen noch nicht angesprochen hatte, bestimmt überlegte sie die ganze Zeit schon, wo und wie sie dieses neue Prachtstück am besten ausführen sollte. „Es schaut wirklich fabelhaft aus! Trag es doch bei der nächsten Prämiere." „Danke, danke, aber das ist ja noch so lange hin – mal sehen... Möchtest du einen Tee?" Cathleen klatschte kurz in die Hände und schon stand ein gebückter Hauself vor ihr. „Zwei Tee im Wohnzimmer", befahl sie und ging dann voran in den genannten Raum. Gilderoy folgte und ließ sich sofort lässig in einen der weichen Sessel fallen. Einen Moment später kam der Tee auf einem mit Keksen überladenen Tablett. Cathleen nahm sich eine Tasse und griff in den Schrank hinter sich. Zum Vorschein kam eine orange Schachtel. Ihre langen Fingernägel behinderten sie beim Öffnen des Verschlusses. Nach einigen Anläufen, bei denen sich Gilderoy voll und ganz sicher war, dass der Nagel gleich abbrechen würde, schaffte sie es und schüttete zwei kleine, weiße, ovale Dinger in ihren Tee. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und meinte: „Eine Freundin hat sie mir empfohlen, eigentlich ist es eine Muggelnascherei, aber ich nehme sie statt Zucker – hat nur zwei Kalorien." Gedankenverloren nickte er. „Ich werd's mir merken." Halbherzig griff er nach seiner Teetasse und beschloss, das Gespräch in eine eher geschäftliche und für ihn interessantere Richtung zu lenken. „Also, was hältst du von der ganzen Sache?" Sofort war Cathleen hellwach. „Super Publicity, wahrscheinlich wird in der Hexenwoche ein seitenlanger Artikel darüber stehen – ich kann ja mal meine Kontakte spielen lassen... Ich würde sagen, alles paletti." „Nichts ist paletti! Es ist nämlich ein ganz schön großes Problem aufgetaucht", unterbrach er sie und warf mit diesen Worten den Brief auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen. „Das ist heute Morgen gekommen und bringt alles durcheinander!" „Charmantestes-Lächeln-Preis?! Sag nicht, der ist während der Schulzeit!" „Eben doch! Und es gibt keine Möglichkeit, beides unter einen Hut zu bringen..." Nachdenklich tranken beide einen Schluck Tee. „Hogwarts kannst du nicht mehr absagen, außerdem ist es mehr als gut für deinen Ruf. Vielleicht erregt es Aufmerksamkeit, wenn du beim Lächeln-Preis nicht aufkreuzt, du hast schließlich fünfmal hintereinander gewonnen! Ich würde sagen, wir gehen das Risiko ein."

* * *

Ein kleiner, rothaariger Junge stand gleich hinter der aufgeregten Frau an seinem Tisch. Er schien von dem herumhüpfenden Fotografen alles andere als begeistert zu sein und beschwerte sich, weil dieser ihm auf den Fuß sprang.

„Aus dem Weg da, ich bin vom Tagespropheten-" Als wäre somit alles vertretbar, schubste er den Rothaarigen weg und machte ein weiteres Bild.

„Na, wenn das so ist", brummte der Kleine, funkelte den Fotografen aber immer noch an.

Mit einer anderen Haarfarbe könntest das du in jungen Jahren sein, schoss es Gilderoy durch den Kopf. Wieso musste ihn heute alles und jeder an seine Schulzeit in Hogwarts erinnern?

Sein Blick glitt weiter über die Gruppe, die ausschließlich aus rothaarigen Menschen bestand und eine große Familie zu sein schien. Neben ihnen standen ein dürrer, schwarzhaariger Junge und ein brünettes Mädchen mit klugen Augen und buschigem Haar.

Gilderoy starrte den schmalen, bis auf die Stirnnarbe unscheinbaren Jungen an, dann sprang er wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. „Das ist doch nicht etwa Harry Potter?" Hatte er das gerade wirklich laut gedacht? Augenscheinlich ja, denn mit der Nennung dieses Namen war die Luft plötzlich von Spannung und Gemurmel erfüllt.

Harry Potter! Hier! Was sollte er nur tun? ‚Die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und die Ankündigung machen, dass du Professor wirst! Schließlich ist Harry Potter eine nachvollziehbare Verbindung', schrie der aktivere Teil seines Gehirns ihn regelrecht an. Also leistete er Folge und packte Harry am Arm, um ihn nach vorne zu ziehen. Der begeisterte Fotograf schoss natürlich sofort einige Fotos davon, also fing Gilderoy an, dem Jungen die Hand zu schütteln. „Immer schön lächeln, Harry. Sie und ich zusammen schaffen es auf die Titelseite." Bei Merlin, was plapperte er da für einen Schwachsinn? Nun ja, mit der Titelseite könnte er nicht ganz unrecht haben...

Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, die enorme Gerüchteküche Londons sowie große Diskussionen unter Fans und Presse anzuheizen, indem er es der Öffentlichkeit preisgab. Gilderoy ließ Harrys Hand fallen, als hätte er jegliches Interesse daran verloren, um gleich in der nächsten Sekunde seinen Arm um dessen Schultern zu legen. „Meine Damen und Herren, was ist das für ein außerordentlicher Moment für mich! Genau der richtige Augenblick für eine kleine Ankündigung, die ich schon einige Zeit loswerden will.

Als der junge Harry heute Flourish&Blotts betrat, da wollte er nur meine Autobiographie kaufen – die ich ihm natürlich schenke – und er hatte _keine Ahnung_, dass er in Kürze viel, viel mehr als mein Buch ‚Zaubrisches Ich' bekommen würde. Er und seine Mitschüler werden nämlich mein wirkliches zaubrisches Ich bekommen. Ja, meine Damen und Herren, mit ausgesprochenem Vergnügen und Stolz kann ich ankündigen, dass ich diesen September die Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei antreten werde!"

Begierig hatten ihm die Fans gelauscht und dieses Stück Klatsch aufgesogen wie ein Schwamm Wasser. Nun brachen sie in Applaus aus und drängten noch weiter nach vorne, hin zu ihrem Idol, Helden, was auch immer.

Auf ein Winken hin kriegte Harry einen Stapel Bücher in die Hand gedrückt und stolperte damit in eine Ecke. Gilderoy blickte ihm einen Moment etwas verwirrt hinterher, setzte sich dann aber wieder und lächelte breit in die Menge, während er über den Ärmel seines Umhangs strich. „Ich hoffe doch, dass Sie diese kleine Unterbrechung genossen oder mir zumindest nicht übel genommen haben-" Er lachte kurz auf und wollte gerade fortfahren, als krachend ein Regal umfiel und die Bücher sich wie Wasser über den Boden ergossen. Ein paar Besucher stolperten aus der Reihe zurück und wollten schnell den Laden verlassen, warfen allerdings beim Drängeln weitere Regale um. Jedes Augenpaar im Raum richtete sich auf den Tumult. Verantwortlich für dieses Chaos waren zwei sich prügelnde, _erwachsene_ Männer. Sie hatten einander mit Büchern beworfen.

Der Verkäufer stand zuerst nur mit schreckgeweiteten Augen zur Salzsäule erstarrt daneben, dann rief er „Meine Herren, bitte – bitte!", wurde allerdings von einer anderen, wesentlich eindrucksvolleren Stimme übertönt. Ein Mann von riesigen Ausmaßen betrat den Laden, vage erinnerte Gilderoy sich an ihn und fing an zu grübeln, wo er _so einem _schon mal begegnet sein könnte. Ein kleiner Junge rief hingegen begeistert „Mama, ist das ein echter Riese?" und schien damit bei der Angesprochenen einen schrecklichen Verdacht geweckt zu haben, denn ihre Augen weiteten sich merklich. Der „Riese" ließ sich allerdings nicht beirren, sondern zwinkerte dem Söhnchen zu und riss nebenbei die beiden Streithähne auseinander. Beeindruckt beobachtete Gilderoy ihn weiterhin. Wie schlaksige Schuljungen baumelten sie, rechts der blonde, links der rothaarige Mann, in seinen gewaltigen Pranken. Jetzt verließ der Blonde mit seinem ebenso blonden Sohn den Laden und kurz danach schubste der Riese auch die rothaarige Familie in Begleitung von Harry Potter auf die Straße. Mit etwas Bedauern wandte sich Gilderoy an den Fotografen vom Tagespropheten und meinte, ob man diese verwirrende, aber doch eindrucksvolle Szene nicht druckreif machen könnte – dafür wäre diese Kimmkorn mal wirklich zu gebrauchen gewesen. Für diesen Satz bekam er prompt einen bösen Blick von einem der Jungen zugeworfen. Während er mit dem Gedanken spielte, sich selbst so einen „Riesen" als Bodyguard zuzulegen, kehrte er hinter seinen Schreibtisch zurück und breitete für sein großes Publikum in Dumbledore-Manier die Arme aus.

„Meine Damen und Herren, nun, da wieder Ruhe eingekehrt ist, können wir unbesorgt fortfahren. Ich signiere Ihre Ausgabe von ‚Zaubrisches Ich', gebe Ihnen Autogramme für all die Angehörigen, die bedauerlicherweise nicht erscheinen konnten, und stehe selbstverständlich für Ihre Fragen zur Verfügung. Kommen Sie näher. Aber immer schön der Reihe nach, nicht drängeln, jeder bekommt die Chance, in diesen vier Stunden – gut, eine ist schon vergangen – ein Foto mit mir zu machen. Vielleicht schaffen Sie es nicht auf die Titelseite der Hexenwoche, aber ein Andenken an diesen außergewöhnlichen Augenblick werden Sie auf jeden Fall erhalten! Bedenken Sie, dass ich von September bis Juli nächsten Jahres keine einzige Vorlesung, keine Signier- und Autogrammstunden mehr geben werde-" Ein enttäuschtes Murmeln ging durch den überfüllten Raum. „Nur nicht verzweifeln! Nutzen Sie lieber den heutigen Tag und sichern Sie sich eine Karte zum Termin Ihrer Wahl, denn es stehen schon die Daten für meine Tour durch ganz Britannien fest und morgen werden Sie sie erfahren! Sobald das Hogwartsschuljahr beendet ist, können Sie mein ‚Zaubrisches Ich' wieder live erleben, doch jetzt sollten Sie meine Autobiographie zu einem einmaligen Sonderpreis kaufen – mit Signatur und Widmung!"

Zur Halbzeit, also 14.30 Uhr, legte Gilderoy eine Pause ein. Zwar floss noch immer ein stetiger Besucherstrom durch die Tür der Buchhandlung, doch er war erschöpft, die Nacht war schließlich nicht besonders angenehm gewesen, und hungrig.

Der Verkäufer begleitet ihn in ein Hinterzimmer mit gemütlichen Sesseln und fragte fortwährend, ob er noch etwas benötige. Nachdem Gilderoy ihn abgewimmelt hatte, tauchte ein Hauself auf und brachte ihm ein Tablett mit diversen Naschereien und Getränken. Vergnügt vor sich hinpfeifend (der Tag schien doch erfolgversprechend zu werden) griff er nach einem Glas Met – und ließ dieses fallen.

„Gilderoy!", klang es durchdringend an sein Ohr. Etwas atemlos tauchte Cathleen neben ihm auf. Sie bemerkte gar nicht den bösen Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, während er die Flüssigkeit mit dem Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel seiner Robe saugte.

„Ich habe dir doch versprochen, meine Kontakte spielen zu lassen, du wirst nicht glauben, wen ich dir besorgt habe: Rita Kimmkorn!" Mit diesen Worten zog sie eine schwarzhaarige Hexe (schwarz, lang und glatt war gerade der letzte Schrei) neben sich. Verwirrt zog der Angesprochene die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sie arbeitet schon lange als Journalistin für den Tagespropheten und seit Anfang diesen Jahres auch für die Hexenwoche, zumeist in den kleineren Bereichen, aber ihre Karriere steht in den Startlöchern, sie ist nämlich die Nachfolgerin von Arianna Jones und somit zuständig für alles, was es rund um den Charmantestes-Lächeln-Preis zu berichten gibt", erklärte Cathleen. Sie strahlte ihn an und wartete anscheinend auf ein Lob für diesen ihrer Meinung nach großartigen Fang, also erbarmte er sich ihrer: „Sehr gut, Cathleen, ich bin stolz auf dich. Eine so engagierte und zuverlässige Hexe wie dich gibt es selten." Es sah aus, als würde sie gleich platzen oder vom Boden abheben, jedenfalls schienen die Worte die gewünschten gewesen zu sein. „Nun, Rita ich werde euch allein lassen, aber macht nicht zu lange, die Fans warten..." Gilderoy musste sich ein Lächeln abringen und war froh, als sie nach einem kurzen Zwinkern von dannen stöckelte.

Allerdings nahm sie ihre dunkelhaarige „Freundin" nicht mit. Diese lächelte ihn an, doch auf Gilderoy wirkte es eher wie ein Zähneblecken, und er schickte ein Stoßgebet an Ptolemäus und Agrippa, dass er nicht lange mit dieser schrecklich Person allein sein musste, bei Merlin, sie war Journalistin!

„Nun, was ist? Wollen wir es uns nicht ein wenig gemütlich machen und dann über alles Weitere sprechen?" „Ähm, ja, natürlich. Setzten Sie sich doch." Er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass ihm spontan keine Ausrede eingefallen war, um sie abzuwimmeln. „Worüber möchten Sie denn reden?", fragte Gilderoy mit dem freundlichsten Gesichtsausdruck, den er in dieser Situation zustande brachte. „Oh, ich möchte Ihnen nur meine Idee für den Artikel vorstellen und dann ein paar Fragen beantwortet haben. Darf ich?" Nach einem Nicken von ihm begann Rita von einem Notizblock vorzulesen:

Gilderoy Lockhart – so glänzend wie seine Fotos? Die dunkle Seite des künftigen Professors und berühmten Autors. Wer seine Bücher gelesen hat, weiß, wie oft Lockhart mit dunklen und gefährlichen Kreaturen zu kämpfen hatte. Doch ist es wirklich der Wunsch, sein Wissen mit anderen teilen zu können, oder gibt es einen anderen, geheimnisvolleren Grund, der Gilderoy Lockhart (46) dazu trieb, die umstrittene Stelle des Lehrers in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei anzutreten? Unsere Reporterin Rita Kimmkorn (40) hat sich auf den Weg gemacht und ein wenig in der Vergangenheit des allseits geliebten Helden gestöbert...

Zufrieden blickte sie auf und sah direkt in die vor Schreck weit aufgerissenen Augen Gilderoys. „Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?" Ein leicht besorgter Unteron schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Wahrscheinlich sorgte sie sich um den Geisteszustand ihres Gegenübers, dem jetzt auch noch der Mund aufgeklappt war. Der sonst so perfekte Zauberer gab ein wirklich lächerliches Bild ab. „Hallo?!" „S-Sie-Sie beschäftigen sich mit meiner Vergangenheit?", brachte Gilderoy schließlich krächzend heraus. „Ja, wissen Sie, das ist mein Job", antwortete Rita süßlich lächelnd. Verwirrt schüttelte Gilderoy den Kopf, die behandelte ihn nicht wie einen Star, sondern wie ein Kleinkind oder eine dumme Blondine. Bei dem Gedanken musste er empört nach Luft schnappen. Dachte sie wirklich, ihre dunkel gefärbten Haare würden sie intelligenter machen? Seine gesamte Überlegung quittierte Gilderoy mit einem Schnauben, dann hob er den Blick und sah die Schwarzhaarige überheblich an. Stirnrunzelnd guckte diese zurück. Ach ja, seinen Gedankensprung konnte eine s_chwarzhaarige Frau_ natürlich nicht nachvollziehen. Ein Grinsen unterdrückend tätschelte er ihren Arm. „Vergessen Sie dieses Gespräch einfach. Cathleen wird Ihnen demnächst ein paar Informationen zuschicken, aus denen Sie dann einen Artikel für die Hexenwoche basteln können." Die vollkommen überforderte Hexe vor sich herschiebend ging Gilderoy zurück in den Verkaufsraum. Ein Talent zum Umgehen von kritischen Situationen hatte er also doch. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt quetschte der Zauberer sich durch die Bücherstapel und Portraits seiner selbst zu dem Schreibtisch, auf dem schon neue Federn, Tinte und Autogrammkarten bereitlagen.

Pünktlich wie vereinbart verließ Gilderoy um dreiviertel fünf Flourish&Blotts durch den Hinterausgang und machte sich auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel. Dort hatte er den Chauffeur hinbestellt, diesem war anscheinend langweilig gewesen, denn er saß am Tresen des Pubs und kippte sich einen Feuerwhiskey nach dem anderen in den Rachen. Tom hatte augenscheinlich Mühe, mit der Strichliste hinterherzukommen. Erleichtert bemerkte er Gilderoys Auftauchen und eilte auf ihn zu. „Er sagt, die Getränke gehen auf Sie, aber das ist doch Ihr Fahrer, der kann doch in diesem Zustand nichts mehr machen." „Ah, gut erkannt. Vielleicht hätten Sie ihn daran hindern sollen, sich zu besaufen oder ihm zumindest keine weiteren Getränke ausschenken", antwortete der Angesprochene bissig. „Jetzt habe ich eine ellenlange Rechnung und keinen Chauffeur mehr, muss aber zu einem Termin. Welche Vorschläge haben Sie, um die Situation zu entschärfen?" Die Augen des Wirtes nahmen die Größe von Untertassen an und er stammelte: „Verzeihen Sie, aber einem Erwachsenen kann ich nichts verbieten." Unter Gilderoys Blick schrumpfte er zusammen. „Aber Sie haben natürlich vollkommen Recht! Sie können den Kamin nehmen und die Getränke gehen selbstverständlich aufs Haus!" „Kamin?", schnaubte der Blonde. „Und was soll aus meiner Fris... Ich habe keine Zeit! Wo ist das Flohpulver?" Er stürmte zum Kamin und hörte hinter sich den Wirt „Auf dem Sims" rufen. Schon hatte er eine Prise des schimmernden Pulvers auf die rußigen Holzscheite geworfen und trat in die auflodernden, smaragdgrünen Flammen. Während er „Sandy Lane 21, Teddington" rief, konnte er noch kurz einen Blick in den dunklen Schankraum des Tropfenden Kessels werfen und sah, dass ausnahmslos alle ihn beobachteten, sogar die Katze am Tresen. Im nächsten Moment wurde er kräftig um seine eigene Achse gewirbelt, dass er Übelkeit und Kopfschmerzen schon erahnen konnte, und kam schließlich auf dem Kaminvorleger des Wohnzimmers zum Liegen. Augenblicklich tauchten seine Hauselfen auf und erkannten erst auf den zweiten Blick, um wen es sich bei dem Eindringling handelte. Schwankend kam Gilderoy auf die Füße und konnte nun die Bescherung in vollem Ausmaß begutachten: ein mit Asche übersäter Teppich, die ehemals weiße Umfassung des Marmorkamins, sein schwarzer Umhang und wie seine Haare aussahen, mochte er sich gar nicht vorstellen. Zu erschöpft, um auch noch seine Diener zur Schnecke zu machen, seufzte er „Ein neuer Umhang, beseitigt dieses Chaos hier." und torkelte ins Badezimmer.

Eine Viertelstunde, und somit zehn Minuten zu spät, apparierte Gilderoy zurück in die Innenstadt. Er kam direkt auf der Chefetage an und eilte zur nächstgelegenen Tür, die sich prompt als die falsche erwies. Allerdings konnte die attraktive Dame ihm sagen, wo er den Chef fand. Die Tatsache, dass er sich noch nie verspätet hatte, machte es Gilderoy schwer, sich vorzustellen, wie man ihn empfangen würde und welche Entschuldigung am angebrachtesten wäre. Er entschied sich schließlich für die Wahrheit und der runde Zauberer ihm gegenüber hatte vollstes Verständnis. Fünf Minuten zogen sie zusammen über Chauffeure und andere unzuverlässige Angestellte her, dann kam die Sekretärin mit den nötigen Unterlagen und sie wandten sich wieder dem eigentlichen Grund ihres Treffens zu.

„Mr Lockhart, sicherlich haben Sie die Grundzüge des Vertrages schon gelesen, wenn ich richtig informiert bin, wurde Ihnen vor zwei Wochen eine Kopie geschickt. Es gab einige kleine Änderungen, aber sagen Sie mir doch zuerst, ob alles Ihren Anforderungen entspricht, noch Fragen offen sind..." „Also, ich hätte da schon mal einen Terminvorschlag für das Fotoshooting, mit den Vorschriften habe ich keine Probleme und es spricht nichts dagegen, einen Vertrag mit einer Laufzeit von fünf Jahren abzuschließen." Genüsslich nippte er an seinem Glas Met. „Das ist ja alles bestens!", rief sein Gegenüber euphorisch und machte es sich gleich etwas bequemer in seinem Sessel. „Wir haben uns entschieden, jede Saison eine neue Limited Edition auf den Markt zu bringen – übrigens, welche Sorte benutzen Sie zur Zeit?" „Ich benutze ausschließlich Ihre ‚magischen Perlweiß-Kollektion'. Ich bin damit sehr zufrieden", log Gilderoy dreist. „Dann können wir das ganze viel schneller beginnen als gedacht. Würden Sie bitte den Vertrag aufsetzten, Mrs Bird?", sagte der sichtlich Geschmeichelte. Eilfertig rannte die Dame davon, dass man sie mit einem Hauselfen verwechseln konnte. Als sie mit einem elegant geschwungenen Pergament zurückkam, dachte Gilderoy sich, dass das Ganze etwas übertrieben wirkte, und beschloss, die Sache mit seiner Unterschrift schnell zu beenden.

Draußen vor dem Backsteingebäude blieb Gilderoy einen Augenblick stehen und überlegte, was er mit dem angebrochenen Abend anfangen sollte. Er könnte essen gehen, doch wen sollte er ausführen? Da müsste er wohl mit Cathleen vorlieb nehmen, zurzeit gab es schließlich keine andere Frau in seinem Leben. Solang sie ihre schrecklich unmodernen Kleider zu Hause ließ, könnten sie sich zusammen einen netten Abend machen. Also apparierte (zum Glück zersplinterte er sich nicht, wo er doch so außer Übung war) er vor die Haustür seiner Managerin und legte sich ein paar Sätze zurecht. Diesmal wurde die Tür von Cathleens Hauselfen geöffnet und Gilderoy musste sich anmelden. Kannte man ihn hier wirklich noch nicht genug? Da musste er wohl ein Wörtchen mit Cathleen über Einschränkungen in ihren Befehlen reden. In ihrem dunkel eingerichteten Arbeitszimmer saß Cathleen hinter dem Schreibtisch und tat geschäftig. Gilderoy sah genau, dass sie sich langweilte, und hatte das Gefühl, mit seiner Idee genau richtig zu kommen. „Hallo, Gilderoy, was gibt's?", fragte die Hexe mit müder Stimme. „Ich wollte dich zum Essen einladen, meine Liebe. Du musst raus, wie ich sehe, und solange du diese Rita nicht mitbringst, geht die Rechnung auf mich. Außerdem müssen wir doch diesen gelungenen-" Bei diesem Wort stockte er kurz. Wenn er die Ereignisse Revue passieren ließ, kam ihm das Ganze vor wie ein Alptraum. „Na ja, wir müssen auf die Veränderungen anstoßen." „Super, auf die Idee hättest du eher kommen sollen, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht so eine Schlaftablette. Wenn du mir Zeit zum Frischmachen lässt, bin ich dabei." Cathleen war schon viel wacher, als sie so voller Elan aufsprang. „Nur eine Sache noch: Was hast du gegen Rita?" „Ach, du weißt doch, ich mag Journalisten nicht so...", antwortete er ausweichend. „Aber genau die haben dich groß rausgebracht. Ohne sie wäre diese Welt nichts", behauptete Cathleen schwärmerisch und verließ das Zimmer, gefolgt von Gilderoy, der sich schon mal auf den Weg nach unten machte. ‚Pah, der Einzige, der mich groß rausgebracht hat, bin ich selbst. Die Journalisten profitieren nur von mir.'

***

Aus dem Schatten neben der Haustür trat eine Gestalt, klein, so schlank, dass der Umhang schlabberig von ihren Schultern hing, und mit dichtem, dunklem Haar. „Mr Lockhart?", fragte sie mit südländischem Akzent. Als das Gesicht des Wesens – Gilderoy war sich noch nicht sicher _was_ es war – vom Schein der Straßenlaternen erhellt wurde, konnte man erkennen, dass es sich um eine Hexe handelte. Sie starrte ihn mit – wie es schien – kohlschwarzen Augen an, sodass er erst mal einen Schritt zurücksprang. „Ja, das ist mein Name. Was kann ich für Sie tun?", sagte er möglichst souverän, nachdem sein Puls sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Mit einem Augenaufschlag brachte sie ihn zum Schweigen und musterte ihn ausgiebig, was Gilderoy nervös mit den Füßen auf und ab wippen ließ. Ihr Blick nagelte ihn fest und er hatte das Gefühl, geröntgt zu werden. Ihr Blick war so intensiv, dass er sich sogar für den Fleck an seinem rechten Mantelärmel schämte, den er gerade bemerkt hatte. Schließlich hielt er diese Prozedur nicht länger aus. „Entschuldigen Sie diese direkte Frage, aber was zum Teufel wollen Sie von mir?" „Mit Ihnen reden", antwortete sie schlicht. „Nun, dann kommen Sie mal rein, Frau...?" „Tamara." Er nickte, als Zeichen, dass er sie verstanden hatte.

Ganz unbeeindruckt durchschritt sie vor ihm die Tür, auch der Anblick des prunkvoll eingerichteten Flurs schien sie kalt zu lassen, zumindest zeigte ihr Gesicht keine Regung. Gilderoy war sich sicher, dass sie sich einfach nur gut unter Kontrolle hatte, denn noch nie hatte jemand zum ersten Mal sein Haus betreten, ohne in Schwärmerei auszubrechen, und diese Hexe war so ärmlich gekleidet, dass sie bestimmt noch nie etwas Vergleichbares gesehen hatte. Verwundert über sich und sein eigenes Verhalten schloss Gilderoy die Tür und nahm der Frau den Mantel ab. Ein Hauself erschien und hängte diesen auf einen Haken, nicht ohne bei der Berührung mit dem staubigen Kleidungsstück die Nase zu rümpfen. Das bemerkte sein Meister jedoch gar nicht. „Zünde den Kamin im Empfangszimmer an und bring etwas zu trinken dorthin." Als er geistesabwesend diesen Befehl gab, haftete sein Blick an dem Kleid seiner Besucherin, das sicherlich schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte, aber trotzdem all ihre Vorzüge zur Geltung brachte. Nach dem Abend mit Cathleen und einigen Gläsern Wein ließ ihn die Wirkung ihrer Gestalt schlucken. Um von seiner Faszination und der damit verbundenen Verlegenheit abzulenken, bat er sie, ihm zu folgen.

Beide saßen schon eine Weile stumm auf dem Sofa, als Gilderoy sich endlich traute, zu fragen, über was sie reden wollte. „Zuerst möchte ich eines klarstellen, damit wir uns nicht missverstehen." Ganz hingerissen betrachtete er ihre vollen Lippen, über die sie die ,r's so weich rollen ließ. „Ich bin keiner Ihrer zahlreichen Fans!" Seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten und er musste sich einige Male räuspern, bevor er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. „Aber wenn Sie kein Fan sind, was wollen Sie dann von mir?" Mit Entsetzen dachte er an Diebe, Meuchelmörder und die Konkurrenz, die schon seit langem versuchte, ihn zu Fall zu bringen. „Sie kannten meinen Großvater. Ich möchte mit Ihnen über ihn sprechen." Perplex starrte er sie an und lachte dann auf. Daraufhin zogen sich Tamaras Augenbrauen zusammen und sie funkelte ihn mit ihren Kohleaugen an. „Entschuldigen Sie, aber _ich_ soll einen Verwandten von Ihnen kennen? Ich weiß ja nicht mal, wer sie sind!" „Ich habe vergessen, Sie über die gegebenen Umstände aufzuklären", sagte sie mit einem süffisanten Lächeln, das ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen wollte. „Ich bin Armenierin, genau wie mein Großvater. Seit über sieben Jahren pflege ich ihn zusammen mit meiner Mutter, weil wir uns einen dauerhaften Krankenhausaufenthalt nicht leisten können, schließlich ist mein Vater der Einzige in der Familie, der Geld verdienen kann, seit mein Bruder Selbstmord begangen hat." Bestürzt blickte Gilderoy sie an und wollte ihr teilnahmsvoll die Hand auf den Arm legen, den sie allerdings schnell zurückzog. „Warum hat Ihr Bruder Selbstmord begangen?" „Er hat dem dauerhaften Druck nicht standgehalten. Außerdem stand er Großvater sehr nahe, bevor der _Amnesie_ bekam. Vielleicht hilft Ihnen das weiter..." „Nein, das kann nicht sein! Hier läuft irgendetwas gewaltig schief!", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, aber Tamara hörte es natürlich trotzdem. „Ich denke nicht, dass das falsch ist! Wie ich sehe, erinnern Sie sich, und ich habe auch wirklich gründlich nachgeforscht. Vielleicht hätten Sie nach Ihren Verbrechen lieber untertauchen sollen, anstatt ins Licht der Öffentlichkeit zu rücken", entgegnete sie kalt. Empört schnappte Gilderoy nach Luft und sprang auf. „Verschwinden Sie! Sofort!" Dabei wedelte er mit den Händen, als ob er eine Katze verscheuchen wollte. „Nein! Zuerst werden Sie mir alles – und zwar wirklich alles – erzählen, an das Sie sich erinnern können. Über den Tag, an dem Sie meinen Großvater mit diesem unsäglichen Fluch belegten, was mit Ihren anderen Opfern passiert ist und wie es kommt, dass Sie so arrogant und selbstverliebt sein können, obwohl Sie doch eigentlich ein schlechtes Gewissen quälen müsste!" Verächtlich spuckte Tamara ihm diese Worte vor die Füße und er hatte das Gefühl, wirklich einer übergroßen Raubkatze gegenüberzustehen. Nach kurzem Überlegen drehte er sich einfach auf dem Absatz um und verließ das Empfangszimmer in der Hoffnung, dass sie verschwinden würde, wenn er sich weigerte, mit ihr zu reden.

Bis zur anmutig gewundenen Treppe hatte Gilderoy seine Ruhe, dann holte sein anscheinend sehr verlässlicher Schatten ihn ein. „Denken Sie, ich gebe auf, nur weil Sie mich ignorieren?" Verzweifelt seufzte er auf und schnippte mit dem Finger. Mitten auf der Treppe erschien Kitty, schmächtig wie sie war und mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, sah sie zerbrechlich und bemitleidenswert aus. Ihr Meister war schon drauf und dran, den Gedanken an eine kurze und schmerzlose Beseitigung seiner unerwünschten Besucherin zu verwerfen, aber er wusste, dass sich ihm keine andere Möglichkeit bot, außerdem war die Kraft der Elfenmagie nicht zu verachten oder gar unterschätzen. Also gab er letztendlich doch seinen Befehl: „Kitty, ich möchte, dass du meine Besucherin nach draußen begleitest. Ich habe leider keine Zeit mehr, mich weiter mit ihr zu befassen." Mit einem Kacken verschwand die Hauselfe und tauchte im nächsten Moment an Tamaras Ellenbogen auf. Diese starrte Gilderoy wutentbrannt an: „Sie schmeißen mich einfach raus und damit ist die Sache erledigt, ja?! Na, dann will ich mal sehen, was Ihre Diener so draufhaben." Sie kramte ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche ihres Kleides und sagte zu Kitty: „Bring mich nicht dazu, dir wehzutun, am besten gehst du in die Küche und beschäftigst dich dort. Dein Meister kann mich sicherlich persönlich verabschieden..." Ihre Augen zuckten kurz in Gilderoys Richtung, der dabei war, sich die Treppe hochzuschleichen. Nervös blickte die kleine Elfe zwischen den beiden Menschen hin und her, zwischen Pflicht und Angst. Bei diesem eingeschüchterten Wesen hatte es einfach keinen Zweck, auf die Ausführung des Befehls zu warten, er würde es einfach selbst in die Hand nehmen. „Kitty, geh!" Überrascht schauten ihn sowohl die Hauselfe als auch Tamara an. _Knack._ Wenn sie nur jede Aufgabe so schnell erledigen würde... „Was soll das werden?", fragte die Hexe an der untersten Treppenstufe. „Kommen Sie hoch, ich will Ihnen etwas zeigen." Mit einer auffordernden Geste drehte er sich um und verschwand im ersten Stock. Nach kurzem Zögern folgte sie ihm mit vorsichtigen Schritten. Am Ende des Flures stand eine Tür offen, auf die die schlanke Frau zuging. Kaum hatte sie den Raum betreten, drehte sich der Schlüssel im Schloss herum. „Soll das ein Katz-Maus-Spielchen werden?", fragte sie skeptisch und scheinbar unbeeindruckt. „Wenn es so wäre, wer würde dann die Katze sein?" „So viel Scharfsinn hätte ich Ihnen gar nicht zugetraut", sagte Tamara und fuhr spielerisch mit zu Krallen gebogenen Fingern über das Kirschholz einer Kommode. „Schauen Sie sich um." Die Hexe war verwundert darüber, wie scharf sie beobachtet wurde und leistete dem Befehl – oder war es eine Bitte? – Folge. Von überall lächelte und zwinkerte ihr Gilderoy Lockhart zu: Porträts, Autogrammkarten, Buchdeckel, sogar Stiftehalter und Kalender wurden von dem blonden, breit grinsenden Schönling dominiert. „Sehen Sie, was das alles für mich bedeutet? Ich war ein Niemand, talentlos, zumindest hat keiner etwas derartiges in mir gesehen, und heute bewundern mich Tausende von Hexen und Zauberern." „Ja, und ihr Ziel ist es, eine eigene Haarpflegelinie herauszubringen", meinte sie angeekelt. „Für eine Karriere wie diese muss man Opfer darbringen." „Aber Sie tragen nicht die Last, die die Folgen mit sich bringen! Sie binden andere Menschen in etwas ein, womit diese nichts zu tun haben wollen! Das ist nicht selbstlos, sondern arrogant!" „Wagen Sie es ja nicht, mich zu beleidigen!", sagte er mit plötzlich eiskalter Stimme. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass die Lockharts an Wänden, Büchern und überall überhaupt nicht mehr freundlich lächelten. Trotzdem setzte sie sich zur Wehr: „Sicher war es nicht Ihr Ziel, Familien zu zerstören, aber hätten Sie nicht mal einen Moment ihr Gehirn einschalten können?!" „Wie Sie wollen", zischte er und zog seinen Zauberstab, als wäre der ein Schwert. „Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit beherrschen können, aber Sie lassen mir ja keine andere Wahl. Möchten Sie noch einen letzten Wunsch loswerden? Und denken Sie nicht, mit der Mitleidsmasche könnten Sie noch etwas erreichen!" Die großen Augen voller Tränen wandte Tamara den Kopf ab und flüsterte ein „Nein, das...", wurde aber schon während dieser Worte von dem grellen Lichtstrahl erfasst.

Mit Müh und Not hatte Gilderoy es geschafft die ohnmächtige Armenierin unbemerkt außer Haus zu schaffen, anschließend war er mit ihr in die Eingangshalle des St. Mungo Hospitals appariert. Die für die Nachtschicht zuständige Hexe war überrascht durch die leere Halle auf ihn zugeeilt und hatte ihn natürlich sofort erkannt. Seine Stimmung besserte sich merklich, nachdem sie seine Geschichte über den verwirrten Fan in der abendlichen Kühle auf seiner Treppe wortlos geschluckt hatte. Er begleitete sie noch bis zur Tür der Station für Fluchschäden im vierten Stock, wo Tamara vorerst untergebracht werden sollte, bis man herausfand, was ihr fehlte (bei diesen Worten hatte sich beinahe sein schlechtes Gewissen gemeldet). Leise verabschiedete er sich von der Heilerin und stieg noch einen Stock höher. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, noch in Ruhe eine Tasse Kaffee zu trinken und dann nach Hause zurückzukehren, obwohl der Anblick des Krankenhauses seltsame Emotionen in ihm weckte. Das Getränk aus dem von der Muggeltechnik inspirierten Automat schmeckte nach Spülwasser, was bei Gilderoy keine Metapher war, sondern auf eigener Erfahrung beruhte. Nie würde er den Tag vergessen, an dem er sich im Hogwartsexpress die kleine graubraune Bohne in den Mund geworfen hatte. Einige Minuten schwelgte er unbeschwert in Erinnerungen, dann bemerkte er den Blick des Spiegels an der Wand links von ihm. „Feine Locken, mein Herr. Benutzen Sie eines dieser Mittelchen, damit sie halten?" Sich mit einem Spiegel zu unterhalten, war ihm zu dumm, also trank er den letzten Schluck aus – er hatte schon wieder den Geschmack vergessen – schüttelte sich und schlich die Treppe hinunter, um ja nicht die Porträts zu wecken.

Da dies ein abgeschlossener Oneshot ist, habe ich vor bald etwas neues (und anderes) hochzuladen, also ausschau halten...


End file.
